1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device that includes pixels arranged on a flexible substrate is expected to be very desirable for use in consumer and other electronic devices, not only because of its bendable screen but also because such a device could be easily transported.